


A Fine Line

by Cartoonygirl



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I didn't even edit this, I just wrote it and didn't even reread it, PORTAL PORTAL AU IS MY SHIT NOW, SUFFER WITH ME, nightmares and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: Max has been having strangely vivid dreams. So vivid that he can't tell which life is the reality.





	A Fine Line

"TEST BEGINNING SOON. PLEASE ENTER TEST CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY." It was the first thing Max heard when he woke up. It was a voice he vaguely recognized, but couldn't place it. He followed its instructions, heading to the test chamber.

"My name is D.A.V.I.D. Welcome to Campbell Sciences' Enrichment Center," The computerized voice greeted. "Please proceed through the tests."

Max had a strange device on his arm. It felt familiar, though he remembered nothing before waking up. He thought it was called a portal gun.

The tests were difficult, and kind of terrifying. Max didn't want to complete them, but he feared what D.A.V.I.D. might do if he didn't. Every time he messed up, D.A.V.I.D. made him keep going. Until he was inside of a burning incinerator, and everything around him was burning and-

"Max!" Max jolted awake to the sound of David's voice. "Are you okay? You were acting really-"

"GO AWAY!" Max screamed, throwing his pillow at the camp counselor. "I DON'T WANT TO DO YOUR STUPID TESTS!"

"Max, what's gotten into you?" David asked. Max snapped back to reality. He was a camper at Camp Campbell. There was no portal gun. There was no D.A.V.I.D.

Right?

\------

Max had escaped the incinerator now. D.A.V.I.D. had tried to kill him, no matter how he denied it.

"Oh, Max, I was just  _pretending_! It's all just fun and games here! Isn't this fun?" D.A.V.I.D. asked in his god-awful optimistic, robotic voice. Now Max was running into turrets- he recognized the voices, but just like with D.A.V.I.D., he didn't know where he recognized the voices from.

As Max continued, D.A.V.I.D. began to sound more and more... evil. It wasn't until he was almost out that Max realized why.

D.A.V.I.D. had killed everybody in the labs.

"Max, wake up!" D.A.V.I.D. exclaimed. He was shaking Max awake, and Max slapped his hand.

"FUCK OFF!" Max yelled.

"Max, are you okay?" It was a turret- no, no, it was Neil. His friend. From camp. And D.A.V.I.D. was David, his counselor. Max was officially terrified. It was just a few dreams. 

A very realistic, connected set of dreams.

\------

For weeks, Max had the nightmares. Each night, the tests got harder. Each day, Max became more wary of his fellow campers and counselors, until he tried to hide in his tent to avoid them.

Max was absolutely terrified now, and it showed. He jumped every time a camper spoke, stayed as far away from David as possible, and refused to participate in camp activities- or as he called them, "tests."

He tried to avoid sleep entirely. But he always fell asleep. He always had the dreams. 

Soon, he began to wonder which life was the dream.

\------

And then D.A.V.I.D. tried to kill him, using the laughing gas he had used to kill the other lab workers. Max had escaped, having to kill D.A.V.I.D. in the process. 

That dream was the worst one, and it was also the last. The dreams were gone.

But the effects stayed.

Max began to scream whenever David came near him. In fact, he screamed when anyone came near him. 

One day, the campers woke up and Max was gone.

Nobody knew what happened or where he went, but it was assumed by the police and the doctors that Max had been so traumatized by the vivid and horrifying nightmares that he ran away.

Max was never seen again.


End file.
